familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ann Cowan (c1790-bef1850)
__TOC__'|left]] category:Walker Genealogical Keynotes Vita * Born: * Married: * Died: * Burial: Ancestry Ann COWAN is the daughter of William Cowan (1750 - 1809) and Jane Walker. (Named in the AFC letter.) Spouse(s) This information is based on the AFC letter stating that Ann married "Mr. Peray" and lived "below Nashville", as well as other conclusions stated in the Alternative Interpretation section: *George PEERY Child List Presuming that the conclusions I have drawn in the Alternative Interpretation section are correct, Charles Lee PEERY's book lists the following children: *Name (Birth-Death) Family History Alternative Interpretation Some genealogists say the maiden name of George PEERY's wife was Carson, others say it was COWAN. However, no TN marriage has been found for George Peery and, while both he and Ann are supposedly buried in the Hickman Co., TN cemetery their tombstones no longer exist. **From Peery's 1997 book (p. 69) ... “Some genealogical records state that George married either Ann Carson or Cowan from East Tennessee. Spence’s history states that he married Ann Carson. Our James brother, John Peery, moved to Franklin County, Tennessee. It appears logical that the family, including George, would have visited John and his family in Franklin County, which includes a town named Cowan…. The writer wonders whether Ann’s mother’s maiden name was Cowan since her first son’s name was David Cowan Peery…” **Spence & Spence’s book is poorly documented and provides no documentation whatsoever for claiming Ann’s maiden name was Carson. Even the DAR file on James Peery/Perry does not provide solid proof of Anne’s maiden name, even though there have been several applications from their descendants. * On the Beverly Patent map, James Peery’s (father of George Peery) land and William Cowan’s (father of Ann Cowan) land are separated by one parcel of land. * The Peerys were in Augusta Co. and Fincastle Co., VA at the same time as the Cowans. * White, Kathrine Keogh, ''The King’s Mountain Men …, Joseph K. Ruebush Company, Dayton, VA; 1924, ** p. 216: “John and Thomas were of the company that joined Campbell on Wolf Creek. The Peerys were early settlers on the Clinch, and took part in the warfare with the Indians. In 1773, three brothers, Thomas, William, and George, and a cousin, John Peery, were living in Tazewell, where the name is still prominent. At Guilford, John was badly sobered by Tarleton’s men and his son Thomas was killed.” ** Ibid., p. 162: “Andrew and William Cowan are listed by Summers and Eckenrode. They were captains in the militia of Washington county, 1777-1780, and were under Campbell at King’s Mountain.” Thus, the Cowans and Peerys were both at King’s Mountain and served under Campbell. Campbell was under Russell’s command. * Ann’s niece, Jane Walker Gillespy (daughter of Eleanor Cowan and James “Smoking Jimmy” Gillespy), married the Rev. David Carson. It is possible David Carson’s circuit (before removing to Cannonsburg, PA) may have caused him to visit Hickman Co? Knowing that Rev. Carson was “related” to Ann, people may have remembered the good reverend’s name but not have remembered Ann’s maiden name and, thus, associated his name with her and handed down the misinformation. A deteriorated tombstone inscription might have looked like Carson? * Jane Walker Cowan supposedly died in 1806. Ann may have married George Peery right around the time of her mother’s death. * By both online accounts and Spence & Spence’s history of Hickman Co., Ann was probably born about 1790 in East TN. There is a 14-year gap between the births of James Walker Cowan (1784) and David Cowan (c.1799) … so, her birth about 1790 fits very aptly into that time period. By 1790, William had land in Blount Co., TN (which had been Green Co., NC and then Sevier and Knox Co., TN) * Spence's book makes reference to one of the Peery brothers going back to East TN and that George went with him and when he returned, he had married Ann and brought her back with him. I'm guessing she must have been about 16 or so, if she was born in 1790. Thus, her youth and “limited” association with her aunts/uncles would be yet another reason for her immediate family not knowing/remembering who parents were and/or knowing anything about her siblings/aunts/uncles ... Her going off to the remote Hickman Co, would also account for why her siblings and their descendants would have “lost track” of her. Communications between a relatively remote Hickman Co. and East TN … I would imagine were probably “primitive” and/or limited until sometime after Ann’s death. (Even Warren Co. was somewhat remote, I’m assuming.) Need to look at a history of communications and railroads, etc. But, with her dying before 1850 … I’m thinking communications and travel did not become “easy” or “modern” until after her death. * There are Peery's who were also in Warren Co. ... with the Colville's and Lusks ... and COWANs (this is where the Cowan brothers met and married the Colville sisters). * William Cowan and Jane Walker Cowan’s sons, Robert Cowan and James Walker Cowan, married Elizabeth and Catherine Colville (respectively) in Warren Co. in 1806 and 1808 (respectively) according to family Bible records. They were daughters of Joseph Colville (b. June 18, 1764 in Washington County, VA d: January 01, 1834 in Warren County, Tennessee) and Sarah LUSK (b. June 15, 1765 in Augusta Co., VA d: 1810 in McMinnville, Warren Co., TN). ** Now, since there were Lusks and Peery’s in Warren Co. in 1806 or so (since the first child was born 1808) … I’m even theorizing that George may have met Ann going to East TN and back via Warren Co., as Warren Co. was on one of the early migration paths? That they may have married there? ** Sadly, the early White Co. and Warren Co. marriage records appear not to exist any longer. * William Cowan had taken land by an 1803 grant in White (later Warren) Co. on which sons Robert and James were living. * George & Anne’s first three (3) children were named: Nellie G. Peery (possibly named for sister Eleanor Cowan Gillespy?), David COWAN Perry (named for her brother? – obviously, the family was proud of the COWAN name as it is the only middle name to survive from their children), and Jane W. (for her mother, Jane Walker?) * George Peery’s father was James Peery who married Jane GILMORE … * John Cowan and Rosanna Gillespy named a son … Campbell GILMORE Cowan … . * I think there’s yet another interesting “coincidence” that links Ann to Andrew Finis Cowan … and may indicate that her children may have had contact with her cousins in McMinn/Bradley Co., TN ** Andrew Finis Cowan m. Elizabeth Clingan (a 4th generation Cherokee) … They had a child that they named Cherokee Pocahontas Cowan. ** From the Peery line … George’s brother, Robert m. Jane Brown … they had Charles Brown Peery m. Mary Ann LUSK … they had James Rufus Peery m. Willie Meece … they had Carrie Pokahuntas PEERY (Cherry/Cherokee? Pocahontas?) ** This Carrie P. Peery was born about the same time AFC’s child (Cherokee Pocohantas Cowan) married and died … so, Carrie Pokahuntas PEERY could have been named for her as was so common then to name a child for a recently deceased relative. ** I am not sure of the relationship, if any, between Sarah Lusk Colville and Mary Ann Lusk Peery. ** There is a LUSK family cemetery about one mile south of the Flint Springs Presbyterian Church Cemetery, where Andrew Cowan and wife Hetty Houston Cowan are buried. * The Andrew Finis Cowan letter states: "The third of William Cowan and Jane Walker was Annie who married Mr. Peray when I last hear sic of her lived below Nashville, Tennessee." Co., TN This information was unknown to Charles Lee Peray when he wrote his book in 1997. Sadly, he died 2 weeks before I found his book at the DAR Library and, thus, was unable to share this information with him and/or get his opinion on my conclusions about Ann PEERY's ancestors. Records References Peery, Charles Lee; Genealogy of James Peery Virginia Pioneer Revolutionary War Veteran Tennessee Frontiersman Hickman County Resident Ancestor and Descendants, Gregath Publishing Co., 1997Library Spence, W. Jerome and David L.; A History of Hickman County, Tennessee; Gospel Advocate Publishing Company, Nashville, TN, 1900. Andrew Finis Cowan's (AFC) Letter (June 7, 1906; Indian Territory/Oklahoma) to Columbia Cowan (Pierce City, Lawrence Co., MO) ... original in possession of James E. Freeman, Camas, WA (as August, 2006). Research Needs Marriage record for George PEERY to Ann COWAN or Ann CARSON. Church records for George PEERY and wife Ann, their children, etc. Pension or military records for George PEERY that might disclose his wife's maiden name. Page Needs Definitions Common Acronyms and Definitions Genealogical Definitions Contributors Cowantex